1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device that has a plurality of display panels which can be extended or collapsed through slide mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conventional notebook computer is generally provided with a single display screen, a user needs to switch among windows when viewing different graphical screens or processing different files of data at the same time. Such switching operation not only causes inconvenience to the user but also fails to satisfy user requirements.
R.O.C. Utility Model No. M309181 (Application No. 095217121) discloses a dual screen electronic device, which includes a base, a common circuit board, a first display panel, a second display panel, and a frame. The common circuit board has a first surface and a second surface opposite to each other. The first display panel is arranged on the first surface. The second display panel is arranged on the second surface. The frame is used for mounting the first display panel, the common circuit board, and the second display panel together and pivotally on the base. Thus, a number of people seated on opposite sides of the aforementioned dual screen electronic device may view the first display panel and the second display panel at the same time.
Since the first and second display panels are arranged respectively on the opposite first and second surfaces of the common circuit board, a user of the electronic device is unable to view the first and second display panels at the same time. Thus, in terms of use, the aforementioned dual screen electronic device cannot satisfy the user's need to view a plurality of display panels simultaneously.